


Expensive Gifts

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Spoiled Padawan [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Qui Gon returns home with fancy soap and shampoo for his padawan





	Expensive Gifts

Obi Wan impatiently waited for his Master and lover to get off of the ship that just landed. Qui Gon had been gone for a month and it was the longest month in Obi Wan's life. He hadn't been separated from him for that long, ever. He did enjoy having alone time, but it was too lonely and quiet around their place. He entertained himself between lessons with some friends, but at the end of the night, he was all alone. He talked with Qui Gon dozens of times, but that wasn't the same as seeing him, sleeping next to him, breathing in his comforting scent when he was sad. Now, he was finally back and he was ecstatic. He kept himself from running over to greet him out of fear of embarrassing himself. 

Qui Gon seemed taller and more handsome than ever as he quickly walked over to Obi Wan, pulling him in for a long kiss before a tight embrace. "I am so happy to see you again Obi love," Qui Gon said touching Obi Wan's braid. "I really missed you."

"I missed you more," Obi Wan responded happy to be touching his lover again. "How long do you think it will take to give your report to the council?"

"Patience my dear one, it won't take long. I'll make sure of it. I have a couple of surprises for you that I am dying to give you," Qui Gon said mysteriously. 

"Master, you shouldn't have gotten me anything," Obi Wan scolded. 

"Hush you. If I want to pick up my lovely padawan and lover something nice then I'll do so," Qui Gon told him with a smile. "Go back and wait for me. I'll be there in no more than half an hour."

Thirty minutes later, Qui Gon walked inside and found his eager padawan waiting on the couch. Obi Wan rushed over to meet him with a kiss. 

"Before we do this, let me give you your gift." Qui Gon pulled out a couple of bottles from his pocket. 

"This soap and shampoo is expensive and really nice," Obi Wan gasped. It was soap that made ones skin feel smooth for a long time after use and it was Obi Wan's favorite scent-lavender. The shampoo was perfect for red tinted hair. 

"I thought a change might be nice," Qui Gon responded, pleased and touched by Obi Wan's expression. "Oh and I picked up something called a bath bomb which is supposed to give your bath a more colorful and fun experience. How about trying it out now? Unless you have other ideas?"

"I don't have other ideas," Obi Wan responded, quickly pushing Qui Gon towards the bathroom.


End file.
